Fidget's and Olivia's Easter Egg Hunt
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Fidget and Olivia are going on an Easter egg hunt in St. James Park with their friends Fidget's girlfriend, Eve, her little brother, Flappy, Olivia's older sister, Stella, and Olivia's friend, Andrew. I do no own Olivia Flaversham or Fidget. I own Eve, Flappy, Stella, and Andrew.


**This is my second GMD Easter fic, but with my OCs. Fidget, Olivia Flaversham, Hiram Flaversham, Toby, Dr. Dawson, and Basil are copyright to Disney and all the rest belong to me.** **Happy Easter!**

Fidget and Olivia were getting ready to go out on an Easter egg hunt together in St. James Park with his girlfriend, Eve and her little brother, Flappy, Olivia's older sister, Stella, and Olivia's close friend, other than Fidget, Andrew. They had their father's permission because he'd be coming over by Basil's for an Easter egg hunt with Basil and Dawson since Mr. Flaversham hardly had any excitement while he was captured.

As always, Fidget and Olivia were allowed to have Toby join them in their cases and they were told many times they didn't need to ask because they had the freedom to borrow Toby as much as they liked.

Olivia and Fidget wore purple.

"Livy, you look pretty in purple," Fidget complimented.

"Thank you, Fidget," Olivia said, "And you look nice in purple, too."

Fidget smiled. "Girlie, there is nothing better than spending Easter with you," he pointed out and hugged her.

"Are you ready, Fidget?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, yeah! I'm ready!" Fidget replied absentmindedly.

Olivia grabbed a couple of Easter baskets and was almost out the door until Fidget followed her.

…

"Hey, Toby," Olivia greeted the dog, "Do you want a treat before you leave?" She took out a cheese crumpet from her pocket.

Toby panted at the sight and licked his chops. Then, he licked it right out of her hand and ate it.

They crawled onto the dog's back and out the door, he fled with them.

…

When the three of them made it to St. James Park, Toby let off the two travelers and they looked for clues. Toby sniffed the ground. Olivia and Fidget each had their own magnifying glasses to detect any egg on the ground.

Just then, Olivia found one underneath the grass. Fidget discovered one next to a flower. Then, they had Toby sniff them and continued to find more eggs.

All of a sudden, Fidget bumped into Eve.

"Oof!" Eve shrieked.

"Sorry, Eve," Fidget apologized.

"That's okay, Fidget," said Eve.

"Eve, you always look nice in purple."

"Thank you and you, as well." Most of the time, Fidget wore blue.

"Hi, Fidget," Flappy said and gave Fidget a warm hug.

"Hi, Flappy," Fidget replied, "You look good in blue."

"Hello, Olivia," Andrew greeted.

"Hello, Andrew," Olivia said. "How has it been with you and your family?"

"Very good, actually."

"Hello, Sis," said Stella.

"Stella!" Olivia shouted gleefully as she rushed over to hug her older sister.

"How have you, Dad, and Fidget been, Olivia?" Stella asked.

"Good," Olivia answered. "Today I decided to wear purple."

"What a coincidence!" Stella said, "I was going to wear purple, as well, but then I decided that my usual blue color will do because it's an Easter color, anyway."

"I'm wearing red," Andrew said.

"And that's a good choice color, Andrew," Olivia said agreeably.

"Eve, I found this light purple egg for you," Fidget said.

"Why, thank you, Fidget!" Eve exclaimed, "How very thoughtful of you!" She kissed him on the cheek.

"Ew!" Flappy complained playfully. In reality, he enjoyed that.

"Mind if I spend some time with you and your brother?" Fidget asked.

"Not at all," Eve replied.

"Yay! Me, Eve, and Fidget!" Flappy cheered.

"I'd like to spend time with my sister," Stella said as she gave her younger sibling a hug.

Olivia giggled.

"Me, too! Me, too!" Andrew shouted, hopping about in excited.

"And Andrew, too," Stella said, "When we finish our Easter egg hunt, would you like some of my cheesecake?"

"Yay, cheesecake!" everyone cheered.

…

"Found one!" Flappy exclaimed when he discovered a light blue egg.

"Here's one!" Andrew shouted with glee. The egg that he grabbed was a light red.

"Doggy!" shouted Flappy as he flew to the dog.

"Flappy, that's our friend, Toby!" Eve said. "Be careful with him."

Andrew decided to join Flappy. Toby sniffed the young boys, knowing they were friendly and they pet him.

"Roll over," Andrew commanded.

Toby rolled over and everyone rubbed Toby's belly.

When finished, they continued their Easter egg hunt.

Suddenly, Andrew and Flappy bumped into each other once again.

Soon everyone grew weary.

"Cheesecake!" Stella called and her sister and friends hurried over to the table for her cheesecake. They each had a slice. Some slices were drizzled in chocolate with chocolate chips. Some had strawberries. Some slices were turtle, filled with fruit on the top, and others were plain. They had at least one or two. "What do you think of my cheesecake?"

"You're a good cook, Stella," Fidget replied.

"I agree with Fidget," Olivia said.

"It's really good," Andrew said.

Flappy nodded, enjoying his.

"Stella, you outdid yourself," Eve said with a wink.

Stella decided to save one for Toby. "Toby, would you like a slice of my cheesecake?" she asked, holding up a slice of cheesecake.

In just one lick, Toby indulged his slice.

…

The mice and bats returned to Baker Street and Stella offered Dawson, Mrs. Judson, Basil, and her father a slice of her cheesecake. Even they enjoyed it.

"My older daughter is a great cook," Mr. Flaversham said.

"An excellent one, I must say," Basil agreed.

"You've got another great daughter," Dr. Dawson praised.

"You're a wonderful cook just like me, dear," Mrs. Judson said.

Stella smiled. "Thank you," she said, "Thank you all and Happy Easter."

"Happy Easter to you, too, Stella," Mr. Flaversham said, hugging his other daughter. Olivia decided to join her sister, rabbits hopped around in Basil's yard, surrounding them with joy.

"Bunnies!" Flappy cried happily and picked one up.

Andrew bent over to pet another one. "Hello, bunny," he said, then he carried him, and rubbed his belly.

"Hello, sweetie," Stella said, scratching a rabbit by the ears.

Eve held another one like a baby and she and Fidget pet her and they all had a pleasant Easter.

The End


End file.
